


Unexpected

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Wesley discover something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Buffy walked the halls of the new Council. She passed by Watchers and other staff, ignoring them. Rome had pretty much been a bust. She'd gotten involved with the undead again, the relationship ending in disaster, as usual. So she'd gone to England, to help Giles with all the new Slayers. He'd bugged her often enough, bribing her with her own private cottage on Council grounds. Dawn had stayed behind, wanting to finish up school. Buffy figured she was old enough to look after herself, so she'd agreed. That and Andrew was there too, ready to call if anything happened.

She wasn't the only Scooby to come to Merry Olde. Willow had arrived a couple of weeks ago, Kennedy in tow. Something about pissing off a local tribe and needing to get away. She was welcomed with open arms of course, and was currently working with a local coven to locate awakened Slayers. Xander had just e-mailed that he was on his way back, having explored the wilds of Africa and not found much except death, war and disappointment. Giles was planning on giving him an office job, something quiet. Buffy was just glad her friends were okay and that they'd be able to patch things up after the disaster that had been that last year in Sunnydale.

Buffy was currently headed for Giles' office. There was a rumor circling about a Watcher returning to the fold. There were a few still alive who had left the Council before it had been destroyed, Buffy wondered who it was. From the description the girls were giving, it could have been Wesley, but Buffy had thought he was in LA, working with Angel. So here she was, walking the halls, trying not to imagine what would bring Wesley back to England. If it was him. She knocked on Giles' office door, opening it when she heard his friendly 'come in'.

Walking in, she saw Giles sitting at his desk, someone sitting across from him, but Buffy couldn't tell who. The back of the chair was too high. There was a tea service sitting to one side, so whoever it was they were friendly enough to warrant Giles serving the good stuff. As she closed the door behind her, Giles looked up.

"Buffy. I wondered when you might show up. I'm guessing the news reached you. You do remember Wesley, don't you?"

The other person stood up, moving around the chair to greet her. It was Wesley all right. But not the Wesley she remembered. This man held himself differently, with more confidence. He was built differently, more muscles. If that was what had been hiding under those silly, stuffy suits all that time, Buffy was going to kick herself. His blue-grey eyes were shadowed, hard; he'd lived a rough life since he left Sunnydale. Then there was the stubble and the jagged looking scar on his neck adding a hint of danger to his appearance. The scar looked like it could have been fatal; she'd have to ask about it sometime. Or get the information from Giles with a pout. This man was neither the fresh-faced newbie that had first arrived in Sunnydale nor was he the battered and bruised victim she'd encountered on her last visit to LA. No the man before her barely resembled either of those images and she briefly wondered if this really was Wesley until he held out his hand and spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Buffy."

 

Despite the warning from Andrew that the Council had wanted nothing to do with Angel or his team, Wesley had taken advantage of Wolfram and Hart's private jet to take him to England. Not only did he want to make sure Dana was taken care of, he wanted to reassure himself of certain things. He wanted to know the real reason the Council thought they could no longer trust Angel.  
The boy's words hadn't convinced him. He also wanted to check on his father despite reassurances from his mother that everything was fine. Most of all, he needed a break. Despite what Angel had said when they first took over the firm, Wesley didn't feel as if they were doing any good helping anyone. He needed time away from Fred and the relationship that would never be.

He'd gone home first, seeing with his own eyes that his father was indeed fine. Not really needing to suffer his father's lecture on his many failings as a son and a Watcher, he'd left. Spending the night in a hotel, he would wait until morning to face Rupert Giles and the rest of the new Council.

His arrival had been greeted with skepticism. They'd allowed him through the gates, with an escort. Much work had been done, but he could still see parts of the old building that had been blown up by Caleb and other agents of the First. When he parked, the escort followed him into the building. They were taking no chances it seemed. There were calls made to some office upstairs, people whispering behind his back. Several young women appraised him, giving him a familiar feeling, one he hadn't felt in quite a while. They were Slayers, recipients of the spell Willow had performed.

But before he could think about it any more, he was led to a bank of elevators by his escort. Someone would see him. When hey reached their destination, Wesley was surprised to be greeted by Rupert Giles in person. He would have thought the new head of the Council would have been too busy to deal with an ex-Watcher such as himself. Then he remembered that Rupert had been an ex-Watcher too. That was how he'd ended up in the States in the first place, as Rupert's replacement.

They had tea and biscuits and chatted amicably about all manner of things. Wesley found out that Dana was being treated at that very moment by council doctors, some of whom he knew personally. They discussed his work with Angel and his dissatisfaction with his place at Wolfram and Hart. Rupert even offered him a place to stay at the Council while he figured out what to do with his life. Just as they set aside the tea tray, there was a knock at the door. Rupert bade the person to come in, putting Wesley on alert. But when he heard Buffy's name, he instantly relaxed, standing up to greet her.

She had changed, a lot. Gone was the bright bubbly teenager he'd first met in Sunnydale. She was also not the scared, angry young woman who'd come after Faith in LA. She'd lost weight, but she was an adult now, with the bearing of someone much older. She also still held an air of defiance, especially in the way she was appraising him. She looked like she wasn't sleeping well, the bags under her eyes an all to familiar sight. She wouldn't bear any physical scars from her trials, Slayer healing and all, but he guessed she had emotional ones. She took his hand. The frission of Slayer power tingled through him.

"Good to see you too, Wesley."

 

They had exchanged a few more pleasantries before Buffy excused herself to go train mini-Slayers. That had been a few days ago. The younger girls still gossiped amongst themselves about Wesley who he was, why he was back, how he'd gotten the scar. She was admittedly curious herself, but she knew she'd get the information from Giles, sooner or later. She tried to discourage the chatter by training them harder, but she knew the minds of teenaged girls. She was in the middle of a session when Wesley walked in.

Wesley, for his part, had felt good about seeing Buffy again. The rest of his day had been occupied with thoughts of her and how to approach her on his own. While he and Faith weren't exactly what anyone would call reconciled, they'd at least reached an understanding by the time she'd left for Sunnydale. He wanted more than that from Buffy. He didn't know why it mattered, but it did. When he stopped by her classroom, he realized all eyes were on him and the tug of Slayer power was stronger than anything he'd ever felt.

"All right, stakes away. Time for sword practice. Let's show Mr. Wyndam-Pryce what you've all learned."

Buffy imperceptibly nodded to Wes, which he acknowledged with a quirk of an eyebrow. He watched as stakes disappeared to who knew where and was reminded of the skimpy outfits Buffy used to sport. Where on earth had she hidden her stake back then? It was a question he was unsure he wanted the answer to. Just then a dark haired, somewhat exotic-looking young woman approached him.

"This is the guy they sent to replace Giles? I'd heard he was stuck up and that he was evil."

"That's enough, Kennedy. Giles trusts him. I trust him. You should treat him with respect."

"Why? From what I hear, he's had it good working for that firm in LA. Doesn't even fight anymore."

"Kennedy…," Buffy sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Wesley stepped in, the name of the younger woman finally clicking. This was Willow's girlfriend. He thought the witch had better taste. This one needed to be taught a lesson.

"Buffy, if I may?" He held out a hand.

Buffy nodded to another girl who grabbed a sword and handed it to Wesley. Yet another handed one to Kennedy before stepping back. Everyone moved to the walls of the room, giving the two combatants plenty of room. Wesley tested the weight of his sword, swinging and thrusting it before assuming an en guarde stance and sketching a half bow to Kennedy. The girl sneered and lunged.

Wes parried, keeping her off balance. For the next several minutes they clashed, the audience alternating between cheering for him and their fellow Slayer, until it became obvious he was the better swordsman. Soon Kennedy made another angry and impatient move. Wesley stood his ground and with a quick twist had her unarmed, on the ground, his own sword at her throat. They glared at each other for a while the entire crowd quiet before Buffy spoke.

"Okay, that was…interesting. What did we learn?"

No one answered. Wes straightened, offering a hand to Kennedy, who ignored it and got up by herself. He looked around and answered.

"Emotions aren't always the answer. They will only carry you so far. Never underestimate your opponent. Practice and patience are always your allies." He handed the sword to a nearby Slayer and started to leave.

"Wes, wait." Buffy walked him to the door. "That was a great demonstration. You've certainly improved," she grinned, remembering a session with Giles in the library. "I know I've been all avoidy. Can we talk sometime?"

"Name the time and place."

"Would you like to patrol with me tonight?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"Great, meet me in the lobby at eight."

"I'll see you then, Buffy."

He left and she went back to the mini-Slayers, ready to teach them some of the moves her other ex-Watcher had used.

He'd forgotten how intense and boring patrolling could be at the same time. He'd met Buffy in the Council's lobby, crossbow in hand. They'd taken his car to a nearby cemetery. The first hour had been mind-numbingly slow. They'd made small talk about the state of the girls' training, how Willow and Xander were faring. Wes did make note of Buffy's clothing; a sweater, skirt and sensible, but fashionable, shoes. He'd chided himself for straying from the task at hand, but kept sneaking glances at her.

Then things got interesting. There was the group of vampires waiting for a fledge to rise, several demons trying to break into a crypt, and several teenagers defacing graves. The last they'd managed to scare off without too much effort. It was then that Buffy suggested it was time to go home. He could see that she'd had a good time; her eyes were bright, her body fairly vibrating with energy.

When they got back in his car, he could feel the energy too. But he also noticed something else with Buffy sitting so close to him. He could feel the tug of her Slayer power, tinged with something…earthy. It tingled along his spine, pulsed through his blood. Buffy turned to him, smiling, and gave him directions to her cottage. Arriving, he got out to walk her to the door.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Buffy fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open, took a step inside, and then turned to favor him with and enigmatic smile. Wes smiled back, ready to say goodnight and leave when it happened.

Buffy grabbed him, pulling him down for a kiss. Responding fiercely, he dragged her close, molding them together. A thrum of energy pulsed between them. Picking her up and taking her inside, he kicked the door closed behind him. He pressed her against the wall, her hands pulling at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Wes kissed, nipped and licked along Buffy's neck, her moans going straight to his cock.

Buffy in turn used her mouth on his scar, tongue tracing the puckered flesh. She hooked a leg over his hip, pressing against his desire. He groaned, arching into her, wanting her. His hand wandered under her skirt, beneath thin lace to find her hot, wet, and ready.

With her help, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. He pushed her skirt up and she wrapped her other leg around him. Gripping the waistband of her panties, he tugged, once, twice, a third time before they finally ripped and were tossed aside. With one quick thrust he entered her, Buffy gasped. Blue eyes stared into green as he grabbed her ass, moving hard and fast. Wes knew this wouldn't last long with Buffy's hands pulling him closer, her mouth hot against his neck.

Fingers digging in, leaving bruises that would fade quickly, Wesley pounded into her. Buffy clutched at his shoulders, her head thrown back against the wall. Her body clenched around him as she keened her climax. A few more thrusts and he joined her, muffling his shout in her hair.

A few moments later he slipped out of her, releasing his hold on her. She slid gently down the wall. They stood there, panting, before she smiled, took his hand and led him to the bedroom. After several more rounds, Wes left Buffy sleeping as he crept out of bed. He dressed, let himself out and drove back to the apartment the Council had provided for him. Once he's showered and climbed into his own bed, Wes vowed what had happened tonight would never happen again.

 

"Buffy! Hey, Buffy, wait up!"

Buffy turned around to Willow running up to her. She smiled and stopped, waiting for her friend to catch up. She'd awoken this morning to find herself alone, sore but satisfied. She didn't blame Wes for bailing; it had been a spontaneous one time, okay four time, thing.

"Hey, Will, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy, sorry about that."

"S'okay. So what's got you all in a tizzy?"

Willow glanced around before leaning in conspiratorially.

"Some of the girls are saying they saw Wesley leaving your cottage early this morning. Is it true? What happened? I need vicarious smoochies!"

Buffy blushed, putting her hand over her face. So much for being discreet.

"Yes, that was Wesley. It was a spontaneous thing."

"Really?" Willow squeaked. "So, no plans for….anything?"

"No, like I said, spontaneous. I'm not even sure why it was Wes."

"Pfft, come on. You mean you didn't notice? Didn't hear?"

"Hear what? Notice what? And may I add, huh?"

"All the mini-Slayers are talking about it. They say there was a…thing between you two during the sword fighting class."

Buffy sighed. "There was no 'thing', Will. It just happened. I'm not really looking for any attachments right now."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, I don't think Wesley really is the right person for you, Buffy. I mean a Slayer and A Watcher? It could never work." Willow looked at her watch. "Oh look at the time, I gotta go! Talk to you later!"

And with that, the redhead was off. Buffy frowned. Why couldn't it work? It wasn't like Wes was that much older. He was younger than Angel and waaaay younger than the Immortal. And what was with the Watcher and Slayer business? Will had obviously not read any of the older Watcher diaries. It had once been common practice for a Watcher to marry his Slayer, as a cover for an older man being around the younger woman. Some of them had even been in love. Not that was going to happen to her and Wes. Not in a million years.

She went to her small office, intent on getting paperwork done. Yes, she, Buffy Summers, did paperwork now. She decided to check her e-mail first. Two messages from Dawn and Xander. Both asking about Wesley. How on earth had they found out? She replied saying it was nothing and even if it were, her love life was her business. She didn't thing of Wes in that way. Did she?  
**********  
A few days later, Buffy was walking quickly to her training class, she was running late. After what Willow had said, she'd started noticing that the mini-Slayers were giving her odd looks or whispering to each other when they thought she was out of range. Being the Slayer who'd lived the longest and released their powers led to a great deal of respect, awe and absolutely no privacy. She shook herself, continued onward, and ran straight into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, are you quite….Buffy."

She gathered herself together and looked up at the sound of her name. It was Wesley.

"Oh, hey, Wes. I'm okay, really."

"Good, good."

They stood there for a moment. Awkward much?

"Um…so, how are you?"

"Fine, um, you?"

"Well, thank you. Although I did have an interesting conversation with Rupert this morning."

"Oh, what about?"

"It seems he heard about our…rendezvous and wanted to know what my intentions were."

Buffy could feel herself blushing. "Oh, God." She put her hand over her face.

"It's okay, I assured him I would not cause you harm. He seemed satisfied with that."

Buffy made a mental note to speak with Giles when her class was over.

"Um, I gotta book, late for class. I'll see you around."

"Yes. I'm sure you will."

She nodded and headed back down the hall.

"Buffy?"

She stopped and turned back. "Yes, Wes?"

"Would you care to have dinner with me this week?"

"Sure, give me a call. Bye, Wes."

"Goodbye, Buffy."

 

It was their fifth outing this month. After an initial awkward dinner, Buffy and Wesley had grown close. Just friends of course. At least that's what Buffy kept trying to convincer herself of. They'd found common interests and worked together well. So what if they'd always brought someone along to patrol with them? It didn't mean anything. Just friends, remember?

But her dreams were telling her otherwise. More and more they involved Wes, in ever-increasingly erotic ways. And some not so erotic. Some of them were romantic. Buffy was going to have to face facts; she was falling in love with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

He'd asked her out tonight because he said there was news he wanted to share. They'd made it through small talk, the main course and were finishing up dessert when she finally got up the nerve to ask.

"So, what's the sitch?"

"I've made a decision, Buffy. I'm taking Rupert up on his offer to take a position on the council. I'll be making a call to Los Angeles later in the week to have all my things packed and sent."

"That's great, Wes!"

She got up and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled. Buffy sat down again, wondering why she'd felt the need to do that. There was a small moment of silence. Blue eyes met green, sparks of desire passing between them.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, please."

Wesley signaled for the check and smiled again. Buffy felt a tingle down her spine. She was lost. As Giles would say, dear Lord.

When the news came around to Angel about Wesley's choice, he wasn't exactly what you'd call happy. Which was good, from a certain perspective. He'd also been hearing rumors that Wes was seeing someone. A certain blonde Slayer someone. He decided to make a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Willow? It's Angel."

"Angel, hey. What can I do for you? You haven't….?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted some information. I heard that Wesley was dating Buffy."

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"The demon world's grapevine is wide and fast."

"Well you heard wrong. They're just friends, colleagues. I mean, there was that one time, But Buffy said it was nothing. Oops. Forget I said that. And you should know better than to listen to gossip Angel."

One time? "Yeah, well, that's all I wanted to know. It sounded crazy but I wanted to check first."

"I get it, Angel. So no apocalypses or anything?"

"No, not yet. Thanks, Willow."

"No problem. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

There was something still niggling at him. "Harm, call and tell them to get the jet fueled up. I'm going to England."

===============================================================

In his office, Wesley leaned back in his chair, waiting for a call. He thought about everything that had happened to him in the last month. What he'd told Rupert had only been half true. He didn't want to hurt Buffy, but there was definitely something going on between them. The connection between them was even stronger when they were together. His awareness of her Slayer power increasing with her nearness.

They'd even gone on what others might term dates. He'd intended for them to be just friendly outing between colleagues. They had been, but with an underlying sexual tension that had left Wes taking many cold showers. That was a week ago. He'd taken Buffy out to let her tell her he was staying in England. She'd been happy and excited for him. The night ended with them in bed together. He was falling in love with Buffy. But he didn't want to start a relationship with her until all ties to his old life were severed.

He'd spent this last week, making arrangements, saying goodbye. He'd called Buffy to take her out again, but she'd declined, saying she had a slight cold. Nothing serious, her Slayer healing would take care of it in no time. The next morning he arranged a video conference to Wolfram and Hart. He said goodbye to his friends, the people he'd once considered to be his family. Fred was buried in research, but wished him well in his new life. He would miss her bright demeanor and tucked away the brief moment of what if. His farewell to Charles was more stiff, awkward. They would never again be ass close as they'd once been. Lorne had gotten melancholy, drinking a toast to his future. Then Wes sung a small snippet of a Beatles tune and the empath had simply smiled before saying goodbye. Spike had just toasted him with a beer and several choice words for the Scoobies before wandering off to find Angel. Angel hadn't been there.

In his new office, he paced back and forth as far as the phone cord would let him. He was on the phone with the delivery company, trying to find out why his book crates were going to be late. He turned to face the door when it opened and Angel peeked in. He was surprised to see him, but figured Angel was there to say goodbye and check up on him in person. The vampire stood in the door a moment looking sad and determined. Wes motioned for him to come in, which Angel did, closing the door behind him. Wes finished the call, hung up the phone and stood to greet Angel. Within seconds he found himself slammed against the wall, Angel in game face, growling at him.

"Angel…."

"Buffy." He banged Wes against the wall again with a snarl. "I can smell her on you."

"I see. We have a….relationship."

"If you hurt her…."

"Yes, I've heard it before Angel, from Rupert. Believe me, that is not my intention. I love her."

Angel relaxed his hold, backing off and slipping back into his human visage. They stared at each other for a moment when another voice broke the silence.

"You do?"

They both turned to see Buffy standing in the doorway. Neither had heard her come in. Wes moved past Angel.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Answer me first, Wes. Do you love me?"

She stared at him defiantly, hand on hips. It was then that he knew for certain.

"Yes, Buffy, I do."

"Buffy, are you….?" Angel started.

"Angel, my love life ceased to be your business a long time ago. Now if you don't mind, I have something to discuss with Wesley. In private."

Angel wanted to protest, but she just glared. He left, but not before giving a look at Wes that conveyed his threats to his former partner. Wes looked at Buffy, leading her to the small couch in the corner. She looked pale.

"Buffy, is everything okay?"

"I'm late."

"You're…oh."

They'd been careful, every time, except one. That first time. Wes took her hand, could feel her shaking.

"Do you think you could be?

"I don't know Wes. I didn't want to take the test without letting you know first."

She lowered her head, her other hand fidgeting with some nonexistent lint on her pants. He'd never seen her like this, shy, worried, quiet. With his other hand he cupped her chin, bringing her face to look at his.

"We can go to the doctor's today. No matter what the result, Buffy, my feelings for you won't change. I would like to have a relationship with you, if you'd agree."

She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really, Buffy. You are a strong, beautiful, courageous woman. I would be honored to be a part of your life."

She kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around him. She broke off and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd like that. I love you too, Wes."

His heart soared and he pulled her in for another kiss. Things were starting to heat up when he pulled back again.

"Should we go now? To the doctors I mean."

"Later," she replied.

Then she pushed him back onto the couch. He grinned, kissing her again. Who was he to argue with his Slayer?


End file.
